


Not In the Mood

by customuserhead



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Felching, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nursing, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/customuserhead/pseuds/customuserhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel’s body has been transformed by her pregnancy. She may be uncomfortable with the changes, but Jensen won’t let that stop him from showing her how much they turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In the Mood

She was standing at the stove stirring something in a sauce pan. The air was filled with the smell of garlic and basil. Red sauce. He smiled. She knew how he loved pasta. 

Season 8 had wrapped, and he’d gone straight on to conventions, so he hadn’t seen her in almost three weeks. They didn’t see a lot of one another. She refused to spend much time in Vancouver while he was working. She stayed in L.A. He was amazed every time he saw her by how much the pregnancy had changed her. Like right now, the view of her ass was huge. He wanted to yank her pants down and kiss it. He bet the crease was a mile deep. He’d love to spread it open and lick her twitching hole. Bite those meaty cheeks. 

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck. Her ass wasn’t the only thing that was huge. Her belly kept her a step back from the stove, and the support bra she was wearing kept her breasts from resting on it. 

“Hey.” He nuzzled behind her ear and traced the shell of it with the tip of his tongue. 

She twisted her head away from his searching mouth. “I’m cooking ... for you,” she said. He knew that tone of voice. Nothing he did would be right. If he let her alone, she’d accuse him of ignoring her; if he didn’t, he was a pest. 

“I’d prefer if we cooked together,” he said. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged gently. He could feel the hard nub of her nipples through the padding of her bra, and his cock began to thicken. “I missed you.” 

She squirmed in his arms. “I missed you too.” 

“That’s not how if feels.” He took the spoon out of her hand and turned her around. She tensed and grabbed his wrists. She had that stubborn set to her jaw and her eyes blazed. He lifted his arms and twisted them out of her grasp. She was small but she worked out. She was strong; he was stronger, bigger. He set his feet on each side of hers, and his growing erection was trapped against the firm mound of her belly. He cupped her breasts again and kissed her. 

“Stop it!” she said. She pushed against his shoulders with little result. “The sauce will burn.” 

He reached around her, pushed the sauce pan to the back of the stove and shut the burner off. “There. It can wait,” he said. “I haven’t fucking seen you in weeks. I need to touch you.” 

“I don’t want to be touched, God dammit!” She shoved at him. 

“Too fucking bad,” he said. He reached for her breasts, and she punched his arm. He grabbed her blouse and yanked it open. Buttons flew across the kitchen, bouncing off cabinet doors and skittering across the floor. He made quick work of the front clasp of her bra. Unrestrained, her breasts spilled forward and dropped. He almost groaned as he weighed them in his hands. The nipples, which had been petal pink, were now darker, rosy red, larger. The veins under the pale skin of the mounds were more prominent, a spider web of pale blue. He lifted the left one and flicked the nipple with the tip of his tongue. 

“Stop! Stop it!” She pushed harder and tried to wriggle from where he had her trapped against the stove. Instead of backing off, he sucked the nipple into his mouth. “Ow! That hurts! Stop it!” 

He made a humming sound and humped his hard on against sphere of her belly. His baby. He did this. He leaned back, hooked a finger in the waistband of her pants, and it pulled down below the protruding navel. Her body used to be so slim, taut, breasts unnaturally round from implants. He can feel them in there surrounded by ample breast tissue – too much even for his large hands to contain. 

“Look at you, Cheesecake,” he said. He’d quit calling her that after that disgusting Maxim photo spread that made her look like a roadside whore. They’d fought over it, and he didn’t mention it anymore. He started calling her Pin-up after that. He couldn’t help thinking of all the pimply teenagers jerking off to her pictures. “Maybe you could do the centerfold for Maternity magazine.” 

“Shut up!” He didn’t even see her arm move, but he felt the slap of her palm on his cheek. Heard the crack of it. “Asshole!” 

He grinned. “You’re beautiful,” he said. He saw her lip tremble. “Aw, come on. Would I be here undressing you if I didn’t think so?” The transformation was incredible, and it was all the result of one act. He could pinpoint the night. The only night they’d had sex in a month. He couldn’t even call it lovemaking. They’d gone to an awards event, gotten in late, and had quick, needy sex before falling into an exhausted sleep, and from that had come this. From a body so muscular and lean, that she’d gotten breast augmentation to full womanhood in the most exaggerated way. He wondered to what extent her body would return to its former appearance. Not completely, he hoped, because he wanted to remember how powerful it felt to remake her. 

“You’re just perving on my big boobs,” she said. 

“They are impressive,” he said. They felt so good in his hands. He continued massaging them. He couldn’t wait to taste her milk. The idea of drinking from her was so hot. 

“I’m getting stretch marks,” she pouted. 

She was – on her breasts and belly and hips. He hadn’t looked close enough at her ass to see if she had them there, but he would have bet she did. “Barely noticeable,” he said. He lifted her left breast and turned the nipple upward, suckled it. 

“No,” she whimpered. “Stop.” She had a fistful of his shirt and tried to drag him off her. He squeezed the breast and suckled harder. She keened. 

He didn’t let up at all. She might as well get used to it. The baby wouldn’t give her any peace when it nursed. They’d talked around the issue of breastfeeding since almost the beginning. She’d argued that formula was fine. He’d insisted that she talk to both of their moms as well as Vickie and Genevieve. She’d grudgingly agreed that nursing was best, but she was still reluctant. She said she’d nurse for at least six months if possible, and made a disgusted expression over the fact that Vickie still allowed West to nurse sometimes when she had Maison at the breast. 

The feel of her breast in his hand and the peaked, pebble flesh in his mouth was so fucking awesome and he was so turned on, he didn’t respond when her nails tore through his t-shirt. “Get off me. Get the fuck off me! Jensen!” 

He tasted the slightly salty liquid he sometimes got from her with diligent sucking. “Mm, come on. Give me some milk,” he said. 

"Stop it!” She pounded on his shoulder with her fist. He released the suction on her nipple, grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pushed it behind her back. 

“What’s the matter Elsie? Saving the good stuff for the calf?” he chuckled. 

“You asshole!” she yelled. She tried to struggle but it was little more than wiggling, and the friction made his cock harder. He ignored her panting breaths and latched back on to the nipple. He’d always had a bit of an oral fixation. His mother complained that he’d put anything he could a hold of in his mouth when he was little. As he grew older it was pencils and pens and gum, then cigarettes and dicks – but this, there was nothing else this satisfying. And getting something for all his work was even better. A little more salty fluid hit his tongue followed by sweet cream. He groaned and pulled off. 

“Look at this,” he said. He squeezed the nipple, tugged and rolled it. A drop of milk beaded on the nub, then another. “That’s so hot.” 

“That’s food for the baby,” she said. 

“You’ll make more,” he said. “What’s the point of saving it?” He squeezed again and licked the drops off. 

“That isn’t the point,” she said. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. “It’s a baby thing, not a sex thing.” 

“Guess I’m a big, dirty baby,” he said and latched back onto the nipple. He was rewarded with more milk dribbling over his tongue. He imagined what it would be like when her milk really came down after the baby was born, the way it would squirt from nipple, fill his mouth. 

“Stop it, please,” she said. 

He released the nipple with a wet pop. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, I’ll make a deal.” 

She looked up with narrowed eyes. “What kind of deal?” 

“You’ve got me so turned on,” he said. “I can keep suckling your teat and humping your pretty belly, or ...” 

“Or?” 

“Mouth or pussy,” he said. 

“I need to finish dinner,” she huffed. 

“Not an option,” he said. He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her toward the bedroom. 

“Jensen, God dammit,” she said. “Let go of me.” She tried to dig in her heels. 

He stopped. “Do you want me to carry you? Because I’m not going to risk hurting the baby because you’re being a recalcitrant bitch.” 

She froze and cast her eyes downward. 

“Well?” he asked. 

She bit her lip and took a step toward him. 

“That’s better,” he said and led her into the bedroom. “Take your clothes off.” 

She didn’t say a word as she took off the ruined blouse and bra. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. He watched her remove her pants as he did the same. Her body was almost unrecognizable from the woman he married. Only her shapely legs remained unchanged. The weight of her belly pulled her back into an alluring curve that made him want to bend her over. 

Contrary to their mothers’ predictions, the baby hadn’t dropped yet, and her heavy breasts lay along the top curve of her abdomen. Without thinking, he reached out to touch them. He wanted that taste and feel in his mouth again, but she slapped at his hand. 

“Hey, don’t push me away,” he said and grabbed her wrist. “You don’t want me touching, so what’s it going to be? Mouth or cunt?” 

“Don’t use that word,” she said. 

“What word? Cunt?” He swung her around and pulled her against him. His cock was pressed against the cheek of her ass. “But I love your cunt.” He snaked his arm between their bodies and felt between her legs. She’d quit waxing a few weeks earlier, and he was surprised by the visceral thrill he got from the feel of the coarse hair against his hand. He didn’t need to press his fingers into her to know that he juices were flowing, but he pushed two of them in anyway just to feel her heat and the way her muscles twitched around them. 

“Jesus,” he growled. “So fucking wet and ready.” He brought his fingers to her mouth. “Taste it.” 

She tried to turn her head away, but his fingers followed and pressed to her lips. “Do it. Suck them,” he said. 

She opened just enough to let them in. He pushed them in to the webbing, petting her tongue and pushing into her throat. 

“It’s good, isn’t it? You always taste great – like fresh tomatoes or rain,” he said. “So what it’ll be? You want my cock in there?” She shook her head. “Good choice. On the bed then.” 

He released her and urged her toward the low platform bed. She crawled onto it and stopped. 

“No, on your back,” he said. “I want to see you.” 

She didn’t move. “You’re getting what you want,” she said. 

“What I want is to see how hot you are,” he said. 

“I’m not! Quit saying that!” she turned and sat on one hip. “I look like I swallowed a basketball, and my ass is a mile wide. My boobs are big, saggy bags, and don’t bother denying that you think I shouldn’t have gotten implants to begin with because then they wouldn’t be so heavy. My skin is all blotchy ... I’m disgusting. You should have stayed in Vancouver!” 

She knew season 8 was in the can, but that wasn’t what she was suggesting and he knew that. “Don’t pull that shit,” he said. “Lie back.” 

She flopped on her back with a huff. He took her legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the mattress. She turned her head and wouldn’t look at him. He stood there with her ankles in his hands, looking her over. Gravity pulled her breasts apart and to the sides. The mound of her belly seemed larger this way. The dark fur of her crotch glistened with juice. He had to get in there right away. 

He dropped to his knees and took his cock in his hand. He rubbed the head between the folds of her pussy, getting it good and slick before pressing inside. Maybe it was the weight of the baby compressing her vagina, but was the tightest it had ever been. 

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight,” he said. “Can’t get all the way in.” 

“And you’re always so proud of that big dick,” she said. 

Her legs were straight in the air, against his chest. He had one arm wrapped around them. He made a few experimental thrusts. “Maybe, I should stick it in your ass. Would you like that?” 

“No!” she exclaimed. She pushed herself up on her elbows. “Don’t you dare.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me? You might like it.” 

She dropped her eyes. “I’m not a faggot.” 

He was pushed into her to the hilt, unmoving. “Like Jared?” he said. His jaw clenched. This conversation was a long time coming. 

“Like Jared ... and you.” 

“Maybe I’ll just make you a faggot like us.” 

“No!” 

“No?” He reached down and smeared her juices on his finger and thrust it into her tight little asshole. It was silky and deep and just as tight as her pussy. 

“No!” She tried to struggle but had no leverage. He held her legs tight as he fucked his finger in and out. He withdrew it and coated two in the copious amount of fluid that had run down her crack and pushed them both in. “No! Stop! You son of a bitch. I’ll cut your balls off.” 

“Yeah?” He twisted and scissored. Her muscles fluttered and clenched around his fingers. “Yeah, you try that,” he said. He pulled his fingers out and withdrew his cock from her pussy. “We’ll see who wins,” he said and pressed the head of his cock against her asshole. She wiggled and tried to pull her ass away, but he followed, pushed. Resistance gave way to clenching heat. She screamed in anger and pain. He paused with the crown just inside the grip of the entrance. 

“Relax. You’re just making it worse,” he said. She quit fighting, and he resumed pushing. He heard her taking deep breathes and blowing them out like she was in Lamaze class. He bottomed out and stopped moving. “That’s not so bad, is it?” 

“I hate you!” she said. 

“Yeah, ditto.” He pulled out till just the head was inside, gathered more of her slick from her soppy cunt on his fingers and smeared it on the shaft of his cock before plunging back in. He’d wanted this for so long. He’d suggested it early and often, but she’d always refused. She’d always said ‘denial,’ but not this time. She’d yelled and cried and cursed, but she didn’t stop him. 

He pounded into her, making her breasts bounce and knocking grunts from her. Is this what he had to do – knock her up, transform her into someone almost unrecognizable and still want her, still love her – to make her stop resenting his relationship with Jared, to get her let it go? Jared. The boy had been irresistible, still was. He’d given it up within a week of them meeting even though he’d never been with a guy. Nothing had slowed them down or pulled them apart – not controlling network execs or wives. 

“Oh,” she said. “Oh God, oh my God!” Her channel rippled around him, clenching and gripping. He started to laugh, but his orgasm hit him like a train, stealing his breath and bowing him forward. All he could manage was a grunt. His eyes squeezed closed till motes of light flickered behind his eyelids. It took his breath. He was still inside her. In her ass. He felt so much closer to her now. 

When he opened his eyes, he found her staring at him. “You okay?” he asked. 

“No thanks to you,” she said. 

“Really?” he asked. “I would have sworn that was an orgasm you just had.” He pulled out of her ass. Her hole gaped and a drizzle of pearly come ran from it and dripped onto the hardwood floor. Holding her thighs, he bent and licked at his release. Her asshole tried to twitch closed but failed. 

“Oh my God! Stop it! You’re disgusting!” she said. “Do you lick Jared’s ass too?” 

He smirked and licked his lips. 

“Oh, ewww,” she said. 

He laughed. “Prude.” He grabbed a handful of tissues from the nightstand and wiped her crack dry. She scooted up onto the bed, and he laid down beside her, propped up on one elbow. 

“Seriously, are you okay?” he asked. He brushed a stray hair back from her eyes. 

“Yeah, fine.” Her brows drew together. “Why?” 

“I’m just surprised,” he said. “I thought you’d safeword.” 

“Because I always have before?” She shrugged. “You love me. I know that, but you and Jared ...” She stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking a lot, you know. Jared and Gen have started a family; you and I are, and ... I realized I needed to quit resenting what the two of you have. It’s not a threat to us.” 

“No, it isn’t,” he said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “It has nothing to do with us.” 

“I know,” she said, “but you love him.” 

“I love lots of people,” he said. 

“You don’t fuck them,” she said. 

He shook his head. “So why withhold what he gives me?” 

“I didn’t say it was rational,” she replied. 

He flopped on his back. They lay there shoulder to shoulder staring at the ceiling a moment. 

“So, do you think the sauce is salvageable?” he asked. 

She turned her head toward him. “Are you kidding? I just want to sleep after that.” 

He laughed. “Okay,” he said and sat up. He covered her with the sheet and light blanket. “You take a nap.” He kissed her. “I love _you_.” 

“Even though I’m not going to be Cheesecake anymore?” 

“Absolutely. I’m getting more wrinkled by the day, it seems like. I gotta fight to not get fat.” 

“You’re still hot,” she said. 

“And so are you,” he said. “The hottest mommy around.” 

She frowned. “How are we going to do this, honey, this thing we do, with a kid around?” 

“We’ve got a nanny hired,” he said. “Their rooms are at the other end of the house. I’ll just have to gag you so don’t scream and yell.” 

“Gag me, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That sounds promising,” she said. 

“Yeah, yeah, it does,” he said. “Now you get some sleep.” 

“I can finish dinner,” she said and started to rise. 

“No, baby, get some sleep,” he said. “I’ll finish the sauce and put it in the fridge, and we can eat it later.” 

“You’re awesome.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he grinned and headed for the door. “If I can’t find anything to munch on, I’ll just come back for a teat.” 

“You can suck your jizz out of my asshole!” A pillow bounced off his back. 

He just shook his head and kept walking. 

 

_The end_


End file.
